


Pretty in Pink

by fms_fangirl



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Purple Prose, Smut, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 02:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3960394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fms_fangirl/pseuds/fms_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link wears the princess dress for Rhett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GMM #683. I really wanted to see Link in that princess dress!

“You know, I was really hoping you’d lose that game when we taped earlier this week,” Rhett said to Link as they drove home one May evening.

“You mean you didn’t like wearing a princess dress all day?” Link mocked. “You looked so cute in it.”

“No,” he replied, his voice taking on a rich timbre that always made his friend shiver, “I mean that I really would have liked to have seen you in that dress. You, draped in all that shiny pink satin…”

“I think that could be arranged,” Link replied with a slight smile. “I think we’re due for a boys’ night in.”

“You know Jessie is going back home with the boys for a few days next weekend.”

“And Christy is taking the kids to Sea World for a couple of days in San Diego the same weekend.”

“And we don’t have to be anywhere after the You Tube thing on Saturday afternoon,” Rhett concluded, a smile spreading across his face.

“Do you think they set this up on purpose? Christy seemed awfully interested in our schedule for the next couple of weeks and she didn’t seem too upset when I said I wouldn’t be able to go with them.”

“Jessie was the same,” Rhett laughed. “We’re very lucky,” he added quietly.

“I know we are,” Link agreed. “I don’t think too many wives would be quite so understanding.” He drew to a stop in Rhett’s driveway. “Is there anything else you’d like, other than the princess dress?”

Rhett caught his breath at the thought of Link, swathed in pink satin. “No, but if we’re playing games, is there anything you’d like?”

Link rested his hand on his knee for an instant. “You know what I like. Why don’t you surprise me?”

XXXXX

There was a room in their new studio space, which was permanently locked, its only access through their offices. The staff, assuming it to be storage, gave it little thought, but they hadn’t been there late at night when their bosses had painted and furnished this room. They hadn’t been there the night they wrestled a large pull-out couch up the stairs and gleefully “christened” it. This was their secret sanctuary: a space they had claimed only for themselves.

It was into this room that Rhett saw Link, with a secret smile on his face, carry assorted packages throughout the week. He knew Link would throw himself into whatever fantasy he was creating and his anticipation grew as the weekend drew closer. As for himself, he had given considerable thought to what Link liked while deciding what persona to assume for their time together. He had been tempted to dress as Red Rabbitclaw Moonshine and play out some version of The Princess and the Redneck or to don the costume he had worn when they were Chunk. Link had made his fondness for these characters evident when they were alone, but both seemed a little too predictable. Finally he made his choice: one they had yet to bring into their private time. It took a bit of rummaging through their prop boxes and costumes to find what he needed, but it would be worth it when he saw the look on Link’s face.

At last, free from their obligations, they arrived at the studio late Saturday afternoon. “I’m gonna need quite a while to get myself ready,” Link said. “You’ll have to stay downstairs.”

“Really? You already spent ages in there this week.”

“A princess cannot be rushed,” he retorted, sweeping up the stairs with his nose in the air. “I’ll let you know when I’m set.”

Rhett retrieved the items he needed from the office and returned downstairs. It didn’t take him long to change, but fixing his hair took longer than he expected. He stared at himself in the mirror; he looked older, more mature and very serious: entirely capable of dealing with the whims of a spoiled princess. Link seemed to be taking an awfully long time, but, he admitted to himself, it only added to his eagerness.

Finally his phone buzzed. “You may approach me,” the text read.

He smiled; Link was certainly getting into character, but so was he. He climbed the stairs eagerly and tapped on the door.”

“Enter,” called a soft voice.

Rhett opened the door and blinked in surprise. The windowless room was considerably larger than its location would suggest. It comfortably accommodated the pull out couch when it was open as well as two chairs and a chest against the wall, in which they kept a few personal toys. Link had been hard at work. He sat in a chair, draped in billowing white tulle, against the furthest wall. Pink bulbs glowed softly in the overhead light fixture and a myriad of candles in antique holders and silver candlesticks flickered on the chest. Link’s chair was flanked by huge sprays of pink and white roses, which subtly perfumed the air. From the corner of his eye, Rhett could see the couch had been opened and made with gleaming white satin sheets and heaps of lace-trimmed pillows.

As he walked slowly across the room, Link said, “Please keep your eyes on the ground. You may not look directly at me until I give you permission.”

“Yes, your highness,” he replied, dutifully lowering his eyes. Even Link’s voice sounded different; he hadn’t affected a higher pitch, but something in his soft, formal tone sent a shiver up his spine. He was finding it hard to breathe. Maybe his starched shirt collar was too snug or his tie was too tight.

“You really should be kneeling,” he chided gently, when Rhett stood before him.

“Of course.” He sank to his knees. “Forgive me your highness.”

From his vantage point, Rhett could see only the hem of Link’s dress and his feet, but what he saw made him catch his breath. He loved every inch of Link’s body, but since the “Will it Shoe?” episode he had been fascinated by his feet. Link had indulged his fancy, but never to this extent. His feet were shod in delicate, strappy silver evening shoes with impossibly high heels. Through the sheer, silvery nylons he wore, Rhett could see Link’s toenails, gleaming with iridescent pink polish.

“Perhaps you could tell me why you requested this audience,” he said. When Link crossed his legs, his nylons made a sensuous, whispering noise that made Rhett tingle from head to foot.

Rhett could tell that Link was taken aback by his own outfit. No doubt he had been expecting a flannel-clad roughneck so he could play imperious princess. Keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, he spoke. “As you know, your highness, I am a man of science.” He unconsciously smoothed his hands down his lab coat.

“I am aware.”

“I have heard far and wide of the beautiful princess with the heart of ice. They say the princess is wise and kind and fair, but cannot love.”

“And you believe you could help this princess?”

“I do. I believe that I can melt this princess’s icy heart.”

“How?” Link breathed softly.

“I would adore every inch of the princess’s body. I would worship the princess’s body with my own. The princess would know what it is to be cherished and held close to my heart, precious beyond all value.”

“H-How would you do that?” Link stammered, his breathing becoming slightly ragged.

“I would start with the feet.” Rhett leaned forward and gently took one of Link’s feet into his hands. “I would caress the feet slowly,” he said, his thumbs moving in gentle circles across the top of his foot. “I would remove this silly shoe.” His fingers fumbled with the tiny buckle and he slowly drew the shoe off. “My princess’s feet are so beautiful, I would want to love them all over.” He removed the other shoe and held Link’s foot against his cheek for a moment. He pressed his lips against Link’s instep while his thumb ran across his toes. “My princess has such pretty toes. I would never forget them,” he whispered as he nibbled the fleshy pad of his big toe.

“Next,” he murmured, “I would love my princess’s ankles.” He wrapped his big hand around Link’s ankle. “I would love how I it looked in those shoes, but love it even more when it is circled by my fingers.” His tongue flickered along Link’s ankle bone and he rested his forehead against his leg.

“What else would you do?” he asked shakily.

“I would worship every inch of my princess that I could see,” Rhett replied, dropping Link’s foot and sitting back on his heels, his eyes still fixed on the ground.

“I think you may be permitted to look at me.”

Rhett raised his head slowly and stared at Link in amazement. His first, quick glance had told him that he was not wearing the inexpensive dress they had picked up at Party City, but this – this he had not expected. This was a gown fit for a princess; for a moment he wondered where Link had found it, but the sight of the bodice, molding Link’s lithe torso drove all rational thought from his head. Link’s arms and shoulders gleamed soft gold in the flickering candlelight and Rhett’s mouth grew dry as he noticed his hands – those beautiful, long-fingered hands – resting loosely folded in his lap, the nails glistening with the same pink polish as his toes.

The bodice, of palest pink silk, was finely embroidered with sprays of roses and crystals and formed a heart-shaped neckline. Rhett supposed the sight of Link’s rather hairy chest, in contrast to the delicate fabric and decoration should have been jarring, but his heart pounded at the thought of slowly removing the fragile garments, of pushing down the chiffon shoulder straps, to reveal the body he loved, of gently melting the icy princess to wake the sleeping beauty within.

The skirt hung in gleaming folds down to Link’s ankles: layers and layers of the sheerest silk imaginable in shades ranging from white to rosy pink, sewn with tiny, sparkling crystals, that whispered and rustled seductively whenever he moved. Suddenly aware that music was playing in the background, he took Link’s hand. “May I be permitted to dance with my princess?” he breathed.

“You may, but I shall require my shoes.” Link extended his foot.

Rhett reverently slid his shoes onto his feet. As he fastened them, he glanced up at Link, who seemed to be enjoying their Cinderella moment every bit as much as he was. He stayed on his knees with his head bent. He could feel himself growing warm at the idea of watching the delicate layers of silk swirl and bell around him before floating slowly down to caress Link’s long legs.

“You may rise,” Link finally said.

Rhett stood and held out his hand, feeling his stomach flutter when Link shyly took his fingers. He carefully helped the other man to his feet, keeping him steady on his high heels and enfolded him in his arms. He was startled to notice that the heels brought Link’s ear level with his lips and that his hair had been brushed back, to hang in glossy curls behind his ears, held in place with a sparkling bandeau. He brushed his lips against the sensitive shell of Link’s ear, enjoying the reduced difference in their heights. “I would warm my princess’s frozen heart with lips; I would melt my princess’s icy soul with my breath,” he whispered.

Link sighed softly and nestled his head against Rhett’s neck, his fingers tightening around the other man’s hand as they swayed together. Rhett’s senses reeled from the silken caress of Link’s ebony locks against his cheek. He breathed deeply, inhaling his subtle fragrance and knew he had to taste his lover soon. Gently pulling his hand from Link’s, Rhett cupped his face between his hands and drank in the sight.

He was freshly shaven, more closely than usual. For a second Rhett wondered when Link had learned to use make-up so expertly for the smooth, creamy skin and faintly blushing pink cheeks seemed entirely natural. His eyelashes had been lengthened and his eyes were skillfully accentuated with no hint of artifice. But his lips… Oh, his lips… Link’s perfect Cupid’s bow lips were painted pale rose with the slightest shine. Rhett grew dizzy with idea of those lips leaving pink imprints all over his immaculate white lab coat and shirt even as he thought of kissing off all that artfully applied lip gloss to uncover the dusky rose lips he adored. “You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, loosing grip on his character for a second, “Might I be allowed to kiss you?”

Twining his arms around Rhett’s neck, Link pulled his face down, close to his own. “You may. In fact,” his breath hitched slightly, “I command that you do.”

His last words were lost as Rhett circled his waist with one arm and, cupping the back of his head with his other hand, covered his mouth with his own. Link’s lips were open, but unmoving under his own as he tenderly explored them. He nibbled gently on the plush softness of the other man’s lower lip and traced the outline of the perfect indentation of his upper lip. “Would it be possible,” he muttered while he smoothed his thumb along Link’s cheekbone, “do you think that my princess could return my kisses?”

When Link moved his mouth slightly and his tongue timidly peeked out to touch Rhett’s lips for a fleeting instant, he almost lost control. He deepened the kiss, gently coaxing Link to open himself to him with his lips and tongue, delicately probing the velvety recesses of his mouth.

Link broke the kiss and pulled away. “I do feel slightly warmer,” he was panting lightly. “But I am still so cold inside. Here.” He took Rhett’s hand and placed it against his chest. “And other places,” he mumbled, ducking his head, before raising his eyes, liquid with desire, to Rhett’s face. “Would you help me?”

Lowering his head, Rhett lightly scraped his teeth along the length of the other man’s jawline before nuzzling his Adam’s apple. “As you wish,” he said with a soft chuckle. His lips blazed a path of kisses across his lover’s throat, slowly covering the soft skin of his upper torso. Carefully removing his arm from Link’s waist, ensuring that he remained steady on those heels, he pushed down the finely pleated chiffon shoulder straps of his gown. The dress was so well-tailored that it slipped down only a little, but it was enough. His nipples peeked out over the pink satin.

“May I touch my princess?” Rhett asked.

“Please.” Link’s head was tipped back in a gesture of submission.

With the lightest of touches, Rhett circled his forefinger around Link’s sensitive buds bringing forth a soft gasp. “My princess’s nipples are so sweet and pretty,” he said softly. “They must taste just as sweet.” He swept him into his arms and settled in the chair, holding Link across his lap as he bent his head to taste further of his lover. His reached out to lap the dusky pink flesh before taking it gently between his teeth and teasing it to a hard nub with his tongue. Link drew Rhett’s head across his chest until he was able to love the other the same way. His chest was rising and falling more quickly now, he noticed, and he was squirming in his lap. The silky rasp of his nylons and rustling of the dress made his head whirl and his buttocks, rubbing against his groin almost undid him then and there.

Glancing at Link, he knew he was doing it intentionally and decided that the Scientist needed to take control of the game. He raised his head. “I am gratified that my princess is growing warmer, but I must go further to unlock my princess’s frozen heart. Your highness must tell me where else requires my warming touch.”

Link bowed his head as if overcome by modesty and made a vague gesture in the area of his crotch.

“Perhaps, if my princess is too shy to say the words, your highness might show me. I shall kneel before my princess and use everything at my command to find my way to ease your distress.” So saying, he carefully set Link onto his feet and sank to his knees in front of him

He thought he had never seen anything as arousing as the spectacle of Link’s long legs, strangely elegant in those high heeled shoes, being slowly revealed as his lover lifted his skirt one agonizing inch at a time. He felt light-headed with desire, admiring Link’s flawless calves, the silvery sheen of his stockings reflected in the candlelight. Nothing could be more perfect. Until the skirt reached waist level. He realized he was nearly drooling with need, as the saliva pooled in his mouth when he saw the white lace garter belt encircling Link’s hips and he almost groaned aloud at the sight of the white lace panties that could barely contain Link’s straining cock.

He laid his head against his thigh. “My princess,” he said hoarsely, “I think we have found the key. I must pay the greatest of attention here. To find the warmth that I know lives deep in my princess’s icy soul I will have to use all my skill, but I know my princess will finally know what it is to burn and to blaze with passion. Have I your permission?”

He said nothing, but Rhett felt the flutter of silk around himself and realized that he was enclosed in a sea of glowing pink. He pressed his lips against the other man’s inner thigh while his fingers slowly trailed along the lace edge of his panties. He was intoxicated by Link, drunk on his scent and he needed more. He buried his face in his lover’s groin, breathing deeply while he drew his tongue deliberately along his length, inhaling the musky fragrance of his arousal.

Rhett felt Link twitch and continued to lap at him through until the lace that barely restrained him was nearly soaked through. He wanted to tear away the scrap of fabric that separated him from tasting Link fully, but held back; maybe another time. Instead, he slowly drew the wisp of lace down, his heart thudding when Link sprang forth. He was pale in contrast to the rest of his tanned skin. Ivory and gold, Rhett thought dizzily. He could hear Link making quiet sounds of pleasure, muted by the layers of silk surrounding him and was filled with the need to make him groan aloud. Carefully cupping his balls, he rubbed his middle finger against the patch of flesh behind them while his tongue flickered back and forth across the tiny, sensitive ridge below the head of his cock.

Link moaned softly and began to thrust his hips. Smiling to himself, Rhett began a careful exploration with his tongue, licking the tiny bead of moisture at the tip, swirling it around the head and, finally, taking the head into his mouth. With hollowed cheeks, he exerted gentle suction, taking in as much as he could, while his finger began to tease Link’s puckered opening. His senses were swimming as he bent his head to Link’s pleasure; he could taste him, drink in his scent, hear his quiet groans, feast his eyes on his arousal and, with his fingertips, bring him to the brink. Almost intoxicated with bliss, he realized that Link had prepared himself thoroughly for their game. The crease between his buttocks was slippery with lube and his finger slipped in with no resistance.

A good thing, he thought; he was almost ready to fly into million pieces himself. The other man had barely touched him, but loving Link, giving himself entirely to Link’s gratification, adoring Link and worshipping his body had brought him to a peak of ecstasy that was so sharp he was nearly writhing. He carefully released his hold on the other man and crawled out from the billowing silk. Gazing up at his lover, he shuddered with want. Link’s eyes were heavy, his face was flushed with passion, his mouth half-open as he panted softly.

“My princess,” he managed to say, his voice thick and raspy, “it is time for me to fill you, to warm you within and, finally, melt your frozen heart.” He stood and held out his hand and, when Link’s fingers closed around his, he guided him to the bed.

He tenderly arranged Link on the bed and, shaking with longing, gazed at his lover: at the pink silk pooling about him, at his long nylon-clad legs, sprawled on the white satin and at his smooth, pale skin of his buttocks. Finally, he kicked off his shoes and opened his trousers. His own cock was so hard it was poking through the opening of his shorts, already leaking with the need to claim Link for his own. With superhuman effort, he restrained the urge to plunder Link then and there and lowered his head, to allow his tongue to flicker out against the other man’s puckered entrance. He tormented Link with slow, lapping strokes and teased him with quick darts of his tongue, while his lover moaned and thrashed beneath him and, when he saw Link, shaking from head to foot, helplessly clawing the sheets, he reached for the bottle of lube set on a small table next to the couch.

Rhett coated his fingers with the oil and gently pressed them inside. Link gasped, but did not cry out until he found the spot he sought. Taking care to brush his fingertips against the centre of his pleasure with every thrust, Rhett slowly began to spread his fingers, readying Link as gently as possible to complete the act of love, but he could wait no longer and finally discarded his boxers, kneeling behind the other man, the head of his aching cock resting against his opening.

“May I, my princess?” he managed to ask.

“Oh God! Yes!” Link cried out, finally breaking character.

With a triumphant laugh, Rhett pressed forward and took possession of Link with a single, swift thrust. He could feel his heart hammering and the blood rushing in his ears, but before he completely lost control he gathered Link into his arms and brought him up so his back rested against his chest. Wrapping his fingers around the other man’s cock, he moved his hand in rhythm with his own driving hips.

“I love you so much,” he muttered, burying his face in Link’s neck.

But Link was beyond speech as he lunged into Rhett’s hand, arched his back and spilled forth with a ragged cry. As Link throbbed and pulsed, squeezing him past the point of endurance, Rhett surrendered all control. His loving became deeper and fiercer until he threw back his leonine head, and, with a long sigh, gave himself fully to his lover.

They remained still for several long minutes, waiting for their breathing to slow down and heartbeats to return to normal. At last, Rhett eased away gently and reached over to the side table where a few face cloths and a bowl of water sat; Link had thought of everything, he reflected. He carefully cleaned himself and the other man and folded Link into his arms. “That was incredible,” he murmured, brushing kisses against his hairline and brow. “I never expected anything like that.”

Link’s artfully applied make-up was ruined, but, in spite of their recent activity, he felt a faint thud in his groin at the sight of his smudged eyes and smeared lipstick and the knowledge that his loving had done this. The other man stretched and groaned. “I think I need to get out of this, but my hands are too shaky.” He extended a trembling hand.

Rhett caught the hand between his own. “Let me help you. My princess,” he added with a grin.

“You sure got into this game,” he chuckled while Rhett unfastened his shoes.

“How could I not with you looking so…beautiful.” He moved around behind Link. “I’d be happy to help you get out of this dress, but I haven’t got a clue how. I don’t see any buttons or anything.”

Link raised an arm. “There’s a zipper under there somewhere.”

He located the zipper and pulled it down. “I mean it. I never expected anything like this. I thought you’d put on the dress I had to wear and maybe a wig and a bit of lipstick or something. Certainly not all this.” He swept his arm to encompass the entire scene.

“You wanted a princess; you got a princess,” Link grinned. “Now, I’m gonna go clean up.” He stood and padded in stocking feet to the door. “By the way,” he added, “you look really hot wearing nothing but a lab coat, shirt and tie. And socks.” He laughed and headed to the bathroom.

Rhett quickly stripped off the rest of his costume and pulled on his boxer shorts. Removing the Scientist’s glasses from his nose, he tucked them into the pocket of the lab coat and folded it all to stow in the chest later. There was no doubt the Scientist would be visiting this room again. He loped down the stairs to the kitchen and fetched a couple of bottles of water. Maybe they could call out for pizza and a six-pack in a little while; he knew he had worked up quite an appetite.

When he returned, Link was clad in boxer shorts and a t-shirt. He had washed his face and had extinguished the last of the candles and was sitting in the middle of the bed removing his nail polish. “That’s why it took me so long to get ready,” he said, wiggling his fingers at Rhett. “It took forever to dry. I did my toes in the morning.”

“Let me help you.” Rhett took a few cotton balls from the bag and tipped the bottle of polish remover on one. Sitting at the foot of the bed, he took Link’s foot and began to remove the polish carefully. “Where on earth did you get that dress? It’s gorgeous. It looks like something you’d see on the Oscar red carpet.”

“I went to a specialty store,” he made air quotes with his fingers, “in West Hollywood.”

“Weren’t you worried about being recognized? I know we’re pretty small potatoes here in L.A., but still…”

“At first. I thought I’d just say we needed it for a video, but when I got to the store I realized I didn’t need to worry. It’s the kind of place that has to be discreet. I’m pretty sure I recognized some sit-com actor there, trying on bondage gear. They were very helpful; a lady there even taught me how to put on the make-up. Of course,” he laughed, “as soon as they could tell I was from the South, they wanted to dress me up like Scarlett O’Hara.”

Rhett had finished one foot now was starting on the other. “Wow! Imagine if you’d told them you were actually dressing up for a guy called Rhett. They’d have had you in a green velvet curtain in about sixty seconds.”

“Well, they did ask me if I wanted to go to some fancy dress shindig next week. They seemed to think I’d be the belle of the ball.”

“You would,” Rhett replied, dropping the cotton ball and looking deep into Link’s eyes. “You looked breathtaking. You really shouldn’t have gone to so much trouble. The dress, the shoes, the room, these sheets… It must have cost you a fortune.”

“It wasn’t cheap, but it was worth every penny.” Link drew his knees up and rested his forearms against them. “Everybody knows that you do most of the heavy lifting around here,” he held up a hand to forestall Rhett’s interruption, “and it’s true. The least I can do is make sure that our time here, in this room, is as special as possible, so don’t ever say I shouldn’t do it.”

Rhett moved up the bed and put his arm around his shoulders. He tipped Link’s chin up with his finger. “Then we’d better make sure you get your money’s worth out of that dress. Maybe you should go to that party. It would make an interesting episode: “Link’s Drag Queen Experience.”

Link laughed. “I do have an idea for some time in the future. How about the curious princess and uptight bodyguard? And I’d really like to see the Scientist again.”

“Now that you mention it, I did have an idea. He’s doing a study of the rural Southern male and his subject is Lohn Lightning. You know what the sight of you in those cowboy boots does to me.”

“Lohn could probably get out of house arrest for scientific purposes,” Link laughed softly, “but we won’t be able to do this again for a few months.”

Rhett managed to repress a sigh. “I know.”

He laid his hand on Rhett’s cheek. “That’s one of the things that makes it so special,” he said quietly.

“You’re right. Now, we need to think about some food. What if we order a pizza?”

“Okay, but you’re gonna have to call it in and go downstairs and pay for it.” He stretched and yawned hugely, but grinned impishly up at Rhett. “I’m awfully tired.”

“Yes, my princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also thought Rhett looked incredibly hot in the My OCD video.


End file.
